


Dream SMP AU (will hopefully get a title soon)

by RatwithBlackDeath1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, More - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Can’t do tags, DadSchlatt, Dream Smp, I will update the rest of my stories soon, Other, Tags Are Hard, instagram au, manburg, manburg takes no Ls, tubbo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatwithBlackDeath1/pseuds/RatwithBlackDeath1
Summary: This AU is by Sydney on Instagram her art is amazing go check her out! And when I was writing this I didn’t see the other ideas I will somehow fit that in here if I continue. And enjoy
Relationships: Dadschlatt - Relationship, No Relationships, Tommy&Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Dream SMP AU (will hopefully get a title soon)

Tubbo was 10 when his mother died. His mother was a kind woman, always caring for others. But his father was so different. But he became the new king of Manburg and still cared, kinda, for Tubbo. Of course Tubbo loved his family and he was protected. He loved his people and was going to be king as well one day. So he paid close attention to his father’s actions. But his father was Jschlatt himself. He wasn’t the best role model for a child. But Schlatt tried to be careful around him. 

One day Tubbo came up to him with two tiny spikes coming out of his head. “Dad! Dad! I got horns!” Tubbo’s excitement was enough to make anyone smile. Schlatt felt pride in his young boy. But, that happened when his mother was around. Schlatt was now a cruel man, and he was a drunk. Schlatt told Tubbo about how bad the other kingdoms were and how they were the best kingdom. Tubbo believes it, he believes it all. 

Tubbo was lonely but he had his bees. He loved his bees. He was always in his little bee sanctuary. His father thought it was weird and told him not to do that. He tried to make Tubbo more like him. It didn’t work of course Tubbo was a lot like his mother. But he grew older and wiser and was taught how to rule the land. 

Six years had passed and Tubbo was invited by his father to come to a meeting. He couldn’t be more excited about it. But it was with the Antarctic Empire. He would meet the prices as well.


End file.
